Typically microparticulated whey protein is produced from a whey protein concentrate (WPC) solution by physically shearing the solution during heating using a scraped-surface heat exchanger. Commercially available products such as LeanCreme™ (SPX Corporation, USA) and Simplesse (CP Kelco, USA) are used as a heat-stable whey protein and as a fat substitute in foods, such as cheeses, ice cream and beverages, for example. The problem related to these traditionally produced microparticulated whey protein products is that they do not produce a creamy texture and/or taste into acidified milk products.